Superhero Metal Head Team Hyper Force GO!
by Quick-Demon
Summary: The city of Haven City IS BEING ATTACKED BY A GIANT ROBOT! Who will save us from this moment of peril? Who will deliver swift justice against the forces of evil? Who will help old ladies across the street?


Title: Superhero Metal Head Team Hyper Force GO!

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I do not own Jak series because I am not the one that owns them. If I owned them I would be making money and living in luxury but I am not making money and living in luxury because I don't own the game rights. Naughty Dog owns the game rights and so they are basking in glorious luxury while we write fan fiction for nothing because the games give them lots of money, fame and power. Erh, I think...

Rating: K + only for language and a giant robot fight!

Genre: General, Humor and perhaps a little parody?

Game: Jak 3. At the end of the game, it makes more sense if you place it there.

Summery: The city of Haven City IS BEING ATTACKED BY A GIANT ROBOT! Who will save us from this moment of peril? Who will deliver swift justice against the forces of evil? Who will help old ladies across the street! Answer: (See title)

Author notes: I watch too many cartoons! And now my brains has turned to mush! MUSH! Mooohahahahahaha!

* * *

Jak entered Freedom HQ building elevator, here to pick up his routine mission. Daxter laid over Jak's left shoulder armor with a tired and bored expression on his face.

"Why do we have to do early missions?" Daxter complained

"Come on Dax, lighten up" Jak encouraged, "After this mission today we have a day off tomorrow"

"I rather have a sleep in" Daxter muttered, "Can't the world save itself?"

Jak shrugged, "I guess not"

Daxter yawned as the ride was over and the elevator doors opened to the HQ room. Jak stepped out and approached the holographic table. Torn was on the other side drinking some hot brew from his foam cup, his eyes had shadows underneath them as his posture was slouched a bit.

Torn saw the two new comers was staring at him.

"What?" Torn snapped, "Busy night"

"Oh did you? I wouldn't have noticed" Daxter quipped

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood" Torn threatened as he straightened up a bit and set his coffee cup down

"This is your good mood?" Daxter muttered, "I hate to see the bad mood"

"Anything that needs to be collected, killed or blown up?" Jak asked as he folded his arms

"No just the usual" Torn replied simply taking another casual sip from his coffee cup

"The usual! Oh I hate the usual!" Daxter whined, "We get up at seven in the morning to do the usual? What is this world coming to?"

Jak sighed, "Fine, lets go Dax"

Suddenly the alarms on the control panels blared. Torn snapped to alert before pressing buttons on the hologram table. Jak felt his body tingle with readiness. The table projected red see-through light that had writing appearing at a fast pace at Torn.

"Damn, we have a breach of the city wall" Torn swore before pressing a few more buttons

"What!" Daxter blinked, "Even Metal Heads don't come to attack at this time of the morning!"

"Looks like a single object breached the wall, the scanners haven't picked up what it is" Torn informed

Suddenly a head appeared in the hologram projection above the red table. It was Ashelin.

"Torn I got a visual of what it is"

"Well? What is it?" Torn asked

"It's some kind of... giant robot"

"What?" Torn asked in surprise

"A giant robot!" Daxter screeched, "See! See! I told you Jak! I told you that one day giant robots are going to take over the world!"

Jak rolled his eyes before refocusing on Torn and the situation at hand.

"I'll activate the defense systems" Torn informed as he pushed a red button

"It's approaching North Town!" Ashelin informed, "Its heading for HQ, get out of there!"

Torn pressed a few more buttons, "Right, Jak get out of here"

"But-"

"You heard the man" Daxter echoed, "Lets go!"

Suddenly rumbling was heard and then the building shook as if it was in an earthquake.

"I think its too late" Jak murmured

Then the metal walls groaned and whined before giving way to an unknown force. Like opening a gift box the ceiling was lifted up to reveal a giant red robot, with thick arms and torso, painted in the old KG symbol. The head was a simple dome shape complete with red glowing eyes. Its black mechanical hands lifted the roof higher before throwing it away like a piece of junk.

"Cool special effects" Daxter grinned

"Time to get the hell out of the dodge" Torn ran towards the elevator, "Jak lets go"

Jak snapped out of his shock and surprise before turning to head for the exit.

"Where do you think you going?" a loud voice echoed

Jak slid to a stop and turned, facing the mechanical humanoid. His green eyebrows narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

"Errol"

"Ha, ha, ha. ha!" the familiar voice laughed

"Hey! I thought we killed you!" Daxter shouted

"You did but before I went to the Dark Maker ship I copied my brain and consciousness to a computer in my second base of operations. This robot is the result of years exile from this pathetic place! This machine would only be activated if I failed to use the Dark Makers to destroy this world. I assume I have and now I will have my revenge and tear this world to tiny pieces!" Errol's voice cackled in laugher, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me! But first I need a little power boost!"

"We'll see about that!" Jak glared before running forward

"Jaaaak! Are you crazy!" Daxter shrieked, "He's a giant robot! Giant robots are _scary_!"

Jak pulled out his gun and jumped onto one of the massive arms and ran up it.

"You puny little insect! I will crush you like an ant!" Errol's voice bellowed

The robot straightened lifting its arms up. Jak ran up the bicep and onto the shoulder. Jak activated his Peace Maker and aimed it at the robot face. The robot head turned to face him as Jak stopped in front of it.

Jak gave a smirk, "This is how I defeated you last time"

"What?"

Jak was about to release the trigger when the other robot arm lifted up and the hand came upon them.

"Jaaaaak!" Daxter screamed

"Huh?"

Jak turned to see the hand was already in position. Before he could react the hand curled the index finger before it uncurled and hit the tiny human. The force of the giant flick made the Peace Maker bolt fly off harmlessly into the air as they were thrown at the speed of a HQ cruiser.

Daxter could only hold on as his unconscious friend flew through the city skies at a rate that would break the sound barrier. Daxter's face was thrown backwards making air pushing his lose skin away from his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Leaving so soon? Here let me give my thanks for stopping by!" Errol's voice boomed

The robot turned around and its right robotic hand receded into the thick red painted arm before a large metal barrel appeared in its place. Out of the cannon a large red sphere appeared then was fired with a cloud of smoke. The ball followed their trail as equally as fast, catching up to them.

Daxter saw it and screamed some more. He also noticed that they were declining in height at an alarming rate.

"I'll never go sky diving ever again!" Daxter screeched as the ground came up with an eager greeting

The bomb came on their position but instead of crashing into them, it smacked into a nearby high rise building. The force of the large explosion cut through the building like a hot knife severing it in two and it fell to the ground.

The ground level was screaming in panic and terror as fire and debris rained down on them. Jak and Dax were caught in the explosion causing them to be thrown off into a different direction by the sheer force. The sudden change caused Daxter to loose grip of Jak's shoulder armor, hurling the Ottsel away from Jak.

"Ahhhhhhh! Jak!" Daxter screeched as the industrial sector approached him.

Daxter found himself being swallowed down a large pipeline, bumping around turns and shoved through small spaces. Eventually Daxter tumbled down into the depths of the underground sewers, and spat out by the pipe at the end of the line. Daxter rolled out and landed flat on his back, bruised, broken and dazed.

"But mummy I don't want to go to school, no one likes me..."

Daxter fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jak gained his sensors again and found himself on the ground. He was disorientated as well as hurt. Jak tried to rise off the ground but found everything in his body was in pain. He found himself looking skywards and realized he wasn't on the ground but on top of a building.

Jak's confusion was cleared when a monstrous shadow towered over him, blocking out the sun. Red eyes stared down at him mercilessly.

"Awww crap"

"Hello Jak. Had a nice trip?" Errol's voice cackled into laughter as if his lame joke was the most hilarious thing he'd heard

Jak tried to sit up but his body protested. Jak knew he was a sitting flut flut and he was at a disadvantage in facing the giant robot Errol. Jak decided to do a little healing. Jak closed his eyes and focused on his Light Eco Powers. He was caught in a beam of light as his form changed to Light Eco. The Light Eco began mending broken bones, patching up cuts and bruises and healing battered muscles.

"Oh no you don't!" Errol growled before his gigantic hand grabbed Jak almost crushing him between the huge powerful fingers.

The process was interrupted and it left Jak only half healed. So Jak yelped in pain as his body throbbed at the rough treatment.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're no match for me!" Errol bellowed before raising the giant closed fist, "You know what they say: If you can't beat them, join them!"

Jak growled and gritted his teeth as he struggled uselessly against the mechanical grip. Jak realized that the arm was pulling him towards the large torso. A large double door slid open on his approach to reveal a glass casing.

"Finally no one can oppose me and I'll be free to crush this pathetic planet!" Errol's voice boomed

The large hand opened and chucked Jak into the casing. The glass door closed as Jak got up and turned towards it. Jak glared and pulled out his gun to shoot it up but something suddenly zapped him. Jak yelled in pain as he felt his energy draining away. He collapsed on the ground weak and dazed after it was over.

On the outside the torso closed and the machine was suddenly powered up in a high pitch whine.

"Ahhh hahahahaha! Eco freaks make great power sources for my robot, now I can destroy the world a little easier" Errol's voice boomed

The robot start to smash buildings, blowing stuff up with bombs and large guns and reap havoc on the hurting city below. Laughing all the way.

"No one can stop me! NO ONE!"

* * *

Daxter woke with a groan. His blurry vision began to focus as he rose up off the ground.

"Oh man what a ride. I'll never complain about routine missions ever again!"

Suddenly some scuttling reached his ears. Daxter looked around the dim room to find yellow dome shapes glowing in the darkness.

"Oh no! No, no, no no!" Daxter shook his head as he looked around, all his fears confirmed with every glance, "Not here! Anywhere but here!"

Oh yes Daxter had landed in a Metal Head nest. Eggs laid everywhere connected to the walls and floors of the incubation metropolis. As if responding to Daxter's presence the eggs jiggled, alive with the untold terrors inside. Daxter struggled to his feet as one egg began hatching.

"Eeep!" Daxter yelped as the egg exploded open to reveal a scorpion Metal Head.

Daxter ran off in the opposite direction screaming all the way. Screeching and scuttling was heard behind him. Daxter ran past more Metal Head eggs that were jiggling and hatching. The sounds of screeching and hissing were getting louder and more immense. Daxter turned to find a whole mob of the little creatures were chasing him.

"Yaaaaaah!"

Daxter waved his hands and run off down a sewer tunnel with a whole crowd of baby scorpion Metal Heads following him.

"This is a bad day!" Daxter yelped, "BAD DAY!"

Daxter turned off into another corridor then another being chased by thousands upon thousands of Metal Heads. They chattered and screeched as Daxter screamed and yelped. Daxter turned down another corridor and stopped at a dead end.

Daxter gasped, "NOOOOO!"

Daxter turned to the impending danger then turned back to the wall then back at the army of Metal Heads. Daxter fell to his scrawny knees and cried.

"Why? Why me? I'm a Precursor! I saved the world three times! I'm too valuable to die!"

The mob approached him mercilessly, closing the gap between them. Daxter backed away against the wall, wishing he could melt through it. The creatures came closer and closer as the Ottsel curled into a fetal position and shook with fear. Daxter saw them right up close, he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

Daxter waited for the blow, the final strike to end his life then and there.

Waiting.

Silence.

More waiting.

Even more waiting.

Nothing.

Daxter opened one eye to find a Metal Head staring at him. Daxter yelped and shut his eye and shook a little more. Chattering came from the creature. Daxter opened his eyes once more and blinked at it. Its chattering turned to purring and its scythe legs crawled on to Daxter's stomach.

"Ewwww!" Daxter shivered but then suddenly realized that none of the Metal Heads attacked him.

Daxter sat up straight and the small scorpion Metal Head chattered on his lap.

"Huh? I don't get it" Daxter frowned, "Shouldn't you all be eating me or something by now?"

The little creature chattered and purred as the others surrounded him and rubbed against him softly.

"Oh, oh!" Daxter cringed, "Ewww! Metal... Heads... touching... me..."

They all chattered, screeched and purred tenderly.

"Um uh... nice Metal Heads... heh, heh. Let me get through so I can get out of here!"

The Metal Heads perked up as a group as Daxter stood up. Suddenly the Metal Heads came underfoot then suddenly he was on top of them like crowd surfing as the swarm scuttled back the way they came, through another tunnel and through piping.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally through an elaborate network of pipes Daxter was pushed to the surface with the mob of baby scorpion Metal Heads behind him. Screams reached Daxters ears as he saw people running away from them. Daxter was placed on the ground as the rest of the swarm crawled out of a broken pipe hole.

"Hey... we're out..." Daxter muttered and turned to the Metal Heads that were standing still behind him, "And you guys helped me out"

They chattered and screeched in a positive response.

"Why?" Daxter shook his head, "Wait... why am I talking to a bunch of Metal Heads?"

One of the creatures stepped forward and rubbed against his leg like a cat before looking up at him. Daxter blinked before his mind grasped the idea.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Daxter shook his head, "I'm _not_ your mummy!"

The Metal Heads weren't convinced but kept looking at him in a caring and gentle way.

"Do I look like your mum? I don't even have sharp teeth!" Daxter pulled back his mouth showing his teeth.

The scorpion Metal Heads hissed and chattered sounding a lot like laughter

"Awww man" Daxter groaned putting his hand to his head, "What am I going to do now?"

Suddenly the sound of crashing and bashing roared above him. Daxter looked up to find the giant robot Errol smashing the city to bits.

"Oh, I almost forgot about him..." Daxter trailed

The robot continued its destruction, oblivious to Daxter and the army of Metal Heads.

"Daxter!" a voice called

Daxter turned to find Keira running towards him.

"Hey Keira!" Daxter waved his hand

"Daxter-" Keira stopped dead as her eyes popped open

"What?" Daxter asked before turning around to the huge mob of Metal Heads that were chattering behind him, "Don't worry, they're friendly... I think"

Keira blinked before looking at Daxter, "They're evacuating the city in South Town"

"Oh good what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here!"

Keira looked more worried.

"What's wrong? The Metal Heads wont kill you, I think they'll obey me... at least I think they do because they think I'm their mum and they helped me out of the sewers. Crazy world isn't it? Speaking of which, where's Jak?"

Keira bit her lip in further worry.

"What?" Daxter asked

"Errol's got him" Keira said, "I saw him grab Jak and threw him inside the robot body"

"Errrhhh, Errol is getting more insane with each new plan" Daxter muttered then shrugged, "Oh well we're doomed"

"We can't leave Jak in there!" Keira practically yelled

"What can we do?" Daxter exclaimed, "We're going up against a giant robot monster and I _hate_ giant robot monsters! They give me the goosebumps! Unless... you have a super giant robot that has been stashed away all this time and you finally finished it in time for Errol's attack?"

Keira shook her head sadly.

Daxter shrugged, "Oh well it was worth a shot. We're doomed! DOOMED!"

Suddenly the sea of Metal Heads chirped, hissed and screeched behind him. They both turned as Metal Head swarm came right at them.

"Huh?"

Before Daxter knew it he was taken in the current towards Robot Errol, leaving Keira behind.

"Uhhhh... bye?" Daxter waved

Keira watched in confusion as Daxter disappeared out of view.

"Whoa, whoa! Where are we going?" Daxter asked but was soon answered as they approached closer and closer to the giant robot, "No wait! What are you doing? Are you guys crazy! I'm your mum! Put me down!"

The creatures continued unaffected to the giant robot's foot as they were in the Slums. Suddenly the scorpion Metal Heads formed a high mountain, rising the Ottsel off the ground and above the city.

"AHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I'm scared of heights!"

Errol seemed to noticed the rising tower and laughed, "Look who's here, Eco Freak's pet rat coming to the rescue! Metal Heads? Those weak creatures are no match for my power!"

The scorpion Metal heads covered Daxter as the swarm formed a humanoid body, complete with arms, legs, torso and a head. Thousands upon thousands worked together to complete a formidable shape. Daxter found himself at the head of the strange supernatural phenomenon. Daxter looked down to find all the scorpion Metal Heads had molded into the shape of a giant robot.

"What?" Errol growled in surprise at the newly formed figure

"This has to be a dream" Daxter shook his head, "Maybe I hit my head too hard when I fell"

"Ha, ha, ha! You think you can defeat me!" Errol taunted with a closed fist, "Your puny little Metal Head army is no match for my new power!"

Errol pointed his arm at him, it had a cannon end and it had red sphere within the barrel.

"AHHHHHHH!" Daxter screeched

The bomb launched into the air with a cloud of smoke towards the opponent but before it hit the Metal Head figure one arm grabbed a large discarded metal flat building roof and held it out in front. The metal blocked the bomb attack.

"What? Heh, heh, try some of this!"

Errol's massive robot hand and cannon receded back into the metal casing before two large machine gun barrels appeared at the ends.

"Ahhhhh! Do something!" Daxter panicked waving his arms

The machine guns powered up and whirled, spitting bullets with a blaze of fire. The Metal Head figure responded by blocking the attacks with the metal roof building.

"GRRRRR!" Errol growled, "Face the power that your Eco Freak friend gave me!"

The right arm changed again to reveal a metal antennae rod. It sparked with neon purple coloured Dark Eco. Daxter gasped knowing there was no way to defend himself against it. Then the sparks became monstrous and intense then shot out at the Metal Head figure.

The shock made the scorpion Metal Heads screech and squirm, the Eco conducted to the cockpit where Daxter was. The Metal Head figure trembled, dropping its makeshift shield and ended up kneeling on the ground. Afterwards Daxter fell to the ground of the cockpit his fur standing on end and it was smoking.

Daxter dragged himself up and growled as he panted, "You're gonna pay for that! No one touches the goods! NO ONE! You gonna wish you never messed with Orange Lightning!"

To that Errol just laughed.

The Metal Heads screeched and chattered as it squirmed. Daxter looked around to find the scorpion Metal Heads' eyes glow purple filled with the Dark Eco charge. Daxter realized that the Metal Heads absorbed the Dark Eco, it would explain why they always shot out Dark Eco from their mouths...

Daxter ran up to the cockpit opening and yelled, "Thanks for the power boost loser! Now I'm gonna kick your nuts... and bolts! Go my erh...ahh...emm... Go Metal Heads!"

The Metal Head figure rose up, powered with Dark Eco, lifting its arms and threw a volley of punches, from fist to fist, one after the other. Then threw some kicks in as well. One climatic kick sent robot Errol flying into the ground, sliding across the broken slum ground, smashing through buildings until friction brought it to a stop.

"ARRRRRHHHHH! NO! YOU WILL PAY!" Errol roared

"Nobody messes with Jak's powers and gets away with it!" Daxter shouted back, "GO!"

The Metal Head figure ran forward as it came in for an attack. Errol got up and blocked it before his arm changed into another weapon.

"Hey... that's it!" Daxter murmured before yelling, "Go Metal Heads, uh, attack the machine! Go inside!"

A few hundred Metal Head scorpions were launched into the changing robotic arm by the Metal Head figure's hand.

"NO!" Errol screeched

The Metal Heads entered the hole before the arm could complete the change, into the network of wires and cables chewing on it. The tampering caused explosions from the inside before more arsenal appeared at the end of the arm.

"NOOOOOO!" Errol screamed as his arm blew off

Errol fell with a hideous scream, smoke pouring out from the arm socket.

"Ha! Take that!" Daxter yelled

The large robot rose up as its red eyes glowed in fury, "You are going to pay!"

The gigantic robot launched itself at the Metal Head figure, they both met with a clash. They wrestled each other, the robot gaining the upper hand. Daxter came face to face with the robot head.

"You'll never defeat me! I'm too powerful! You are weak! You were a fool to challenge my power!"

"Ahh shut up!" Daxter growled, "You take-over-the-world freaks are all the same. Been there done that brought the T-shirt got the CD!"

"Insolence!" Errol spat

They broke apart. Errol swung his undamaged left arm at the Metal Head figure. It hit in the torso, the Metal Heads screeched as they whole figure fell to the ground. The robot towered over its opponent, red eyes glowing, as the robot lifted its foot to stomp on the Metal Heads.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Daxter screamed as the foot came down

Suddenly Errol's robot shuddered and groaned, halting the attack.

"WHAT?"

Robot Errol stepped away from the Metal Head figure when small explosions appeared all over his body. The Metal Heads that were launched inside had made its way through the network disabling and blowing up the robot from the inside by cutting wires and messing about with the internal mechanics.

"WOOHOO!" Daxter cheered, "Go me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The robot cranked to a stop, smoke fuming from the holes, before falling backwards to the ground. Demolishing a few city blocks with its gigantic metal body. After the thunderous crash and the clearing of smoke Errol laughed.

"Doesn't this guy ever stop laughing?" Daxter asked

"Nice try rat but I will at least have the pleasure of blowing up the city and finally destroying the Eco Freak!"

Suddenly the robot's eyes changed to a green colour and a robotic female voice echoed in the air.

"Self destructive sequence activated. Horrible and painful doom will commence in five... four..."

"AHHHHH!" Daxter yelled, "Turn if off! Turn it off!"

"Three... two..."

Daxter quivered and did the old 'duck and cover' technique. He covered his head with his arms and crouched on the ground.

"One"

Expectance.

Silence.

"Huh?" Daxter blinked before standing up again to look out at his lookout.

The Metal Heads screeched in happiness as the figure leaned forward towards the robot body.

"Hey... I don't understand" Daxter frowned, "We should be a pile of ashes by now..."

Suddenly the torso opened to reveal a large glass casing. The Metal Head figure's arm reached out towards it. Tiny scorpion Metal Heads appeared from the depths within and marched up the arm.

"Oh I get it. The little guys probably manipulated something to get the timer to stop!" Daxter sniffed, "They grow up so fast!"

The Metal Head figure's hand smashed the glass casing open. Jak woke to find a large hand in front of him. In surprise he found it to be composed of small scorpion Metal Heads. Jak grabbed his gun and pointed it at the strange hand but it didn't attack.

"JAAAAK! CLIMB ON!" Daxter shouted

Jak looked up to find the Ottsel at the head of this whole giant thing.

"DAXTER?"

"Come on Jak! We're not getting any younger you know?"

Jak shook his head grasping it, "I think I hit my head harder than I thought..."

Jak touched the hand and it squirmed at his touch. He pulled his hand away cringing.

"Hurry up! Its feeding time for these creatures! They hate to be kept waiting!" Daxter growled

Bewildered Jak climbed onto the hand. The hand rose as the Metal Head figure straightened back up. The figure walked over to the Port where the citizens were being evacuated. Jak saw the city was in complete ruins and they were starting to make head way with the clean up too. As if the war didn't do enough damage...

People scattered as the large Metal Head figure approached. The surviving Freedom HQ soldiers at the Port pointed their guns at the large figure.

"We saved the city and they still want to kill us" Daxter growled, "As usual _we_ always cop the blame for everything!"

The scorpion Metal Heads seemed to chatter and hiss in agreement. The Metal Head figure leaned forward and put Jak down on the ground in front of them. Torn appeared and helped Jak up.

"What the hell?" Torn asked

"Don't ask me" Jak shrugged, "Daxter's running the show"

Soon as Torn and Jak reached behind the front line of HQ troops Torn released Jak into Ashelin and Keira's care.

He turned to the soldiers, "Fire at my command"

Guns clicked, armed and ready.

"Maybe you guys should make yourself smaller to be less of a threat" Daxter suggested to the scorpion Metal Head form.

In obedience the figure shrank down, loosing its form to a pile of scorpion Metal Heads, almost like a melted ice block.

"Hold your fire!" Torn ordered before glaring at the grounded Ottsel, "What the hell is this?"

"Saving you asses that's what!" Daxter snapped standing on top of the sea of Metal Heads

"What siding with the enemy?" Torn accused

"Hey! For your information your 'enemy' just saved this city!" Daxter snapped before saying, "Anyway they think I'm their mum or something. Can I keep them please?"

"No!"

"But... but" Daxter protested

The Metal Heads chattered mournfully.

"They can be useful! They can clean the sewers out and eat all the trash and Eco waste that this city has and plus when they're bigger they can help defend the city" Daxter pointed out

The Metal Heads screeched and chattered cheerfully nodding their heads unanimously.

"See?"

Torn folded his arms, his face stone cold.

"Party pooper"

"They're are a security threat, not to mention the enemy!" Torn snapped, "What makes you think they are welcomed here?"

"Um they saved the city?"

Torn glared at the little Ottsel.

Daxter sighed then grumbled, "Fine... stupid hard ass"

Daxter stepped down, turned and bent down and patted some on the head. They chattered and purred tenderly as well as mournfully. One in front of Daxter screeched loudly above the others.

"What?" Daxter looked horrified, "Killing everyone wont help you stay! But maybe if you killed Torn..."

"Get on with it!" Torn snapped, "Before I kill every single one of them"

"Alright! Don't crinkle your tattoos!' Daxter snapped before turning back to the scorpian Metal Heads, "It has been a good run but you know I'm not your mum. I'm an Ottsel and you're Metal Heads. We're not suppose to be together. Its like chalk and cheese, or an apple and an orange or day and night, or Jak and Precursor junk, or-"

"Daxter" Jak interrupted prompting Daxter that he had made his point

"Um yeah stuff like that"

The Metal Heads screeched sadly.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you too" Daxter looked at them like a proud mother complete with glassy eyes, "I'll bet your mum misses you too... that's if you have a mother. But I'll come visit you and you can come visit me! And next time a robot comes and threatens the city I know who to call. In fact, like the TV shows and movies, we should make a name for ourselves!"

The scorpion Metal Heads chattered and cheered in agreement. Daxter stood up with a smile.

"Right! Hmmm what can we all ourselves? I know I'm Orange Lightning and you guys are Metal Heads but together we can be called...oooh I know! Superhero Metal Head Team Hyper Force GO! How about that?"

The Metal Heads chattered and screeched gleefully in reply.

"Great! Next time the city is in trouble and is in need of superheroes its Superhero Metal Head Team Hyper Force GO to the rescue! Cool, I've always wanted to lead a superhero team!"

The Metal Heads screeched and chirped before turning as one and running off into the city back to where ever they came from. Daxter sniffed as he wiped a tear away with one finger.

"One minute they're a baby and the next they're leaving home..."

Suddenly Daxter found someone next to him. Daxter looked up to find Jak looking into the distance where the Metal Heads had gone.

"Thanks Dax" Jak thanked him, "I don't know how you did it but you saved the city with a bunch of Metal Heads. Even _I_ can't do that"

"Ahhh the mysteries of life" Daxter sighed then shrugged, "We've been through stranger experiences"

"Um... no we haven't..."

"We haven't?"

"No"

"What about the time with the Precursors?"

"Uh, no"

"Oh... ok then but I'm gonna miss'em. For once Metal Heads actually saved the city rather than ruining it"

Jak smirked, "Yeah, what's left of it"

"Great more cleaning up" Daxter muttered, "Why can't evil robot villains destroy the world more neatly or at least clean up after themselves...?"

Jak didn't reply.

"Hey you know what?" Daxter asked

"What?"

"For once _I'm_ the hero! _I_ saved the world!" Daxter cheered, "And _you_ didn't! Ha! In your face!"

Jak rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

* * *

**The End**

Who would have imagined the turn of events? Who would of thought scorpion Metal Heads could shape themselves to be a giant robot looking figure? How did Daxter think up the name Superhero Metal Head Team Hyper Force GO? All these questions will remain a mystery... unless Errol attacks again and we'll have another story to explain all that...

So... what do you think? Please send in your questions, comments, flames, criticism, theories, problems and queries via the reviewing box, or face a horrible and painful doom in five... four... three... two... one...


End file.
